Goodbye
by We Are Everything Yet Nothing
Summary: AU. A world where Edward didn't come back until Bella was days away from death. Follow certain characters as they watch Edward live through Bella's death. Poll for who's POV you want to see next is up on my profile, please vote!


**Authoress Note:**

 **Credit goes to where credit is due. This oneshot is inspired by the writer sillybella and her/his story _Peonies_. Please check all of her stories out, s/he's in my favourite author section and _Peonies_ is in my favourite stories. And . . . awkward silence. Okay let's get on with the oneshot.**

Alice POV:

Why didn't I see this coming? People were in pain because of me, terrible pain. Jasper rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. I felt a wash of peace come over me. I glared at Jasper.

"Jazz please no! I want to feel everything, not the fake ones!" He sighed and I felt the wonderful thing called despair come back to me, yay.

Esme glanced at me, I hated myself that I couldn't see this coming. Stepping forward I keeled down next to Edward and willed the visions that I did have into his head, wanting him to see what not to do and how she go.

Edward didn't look at me, he just nodded, his eyes never leaving Bella's. I stood up and cocooned myself in Jasper's arms and looked up at him. He pulled me in tighter, kissing the top of my head.

Love, such a beautiful thing, I loved my family, I loved Bella, my unofficial sister, and most of all Jasper, slowly the pain went away, I realized that this is how things were supposed to end, everything else was just inconsequential.

My eyes found their target, Edward, looking into his future . . .

 _His eyes weren't dead, they held a spark of life._

 _"Ahh, Edward," Aro gleamed," how wonderful for you to come and see us_ _again."_

 _I saw our family including myself standing in the shadows. I nodded at Edward and he smiled back at me._

 _"Aro, I came here before when I thought," he paused," Bella to be dead. She is dead now." Aro cocked his head,"_ _Quando_ _é_ _morta_ , _Edward?"_

 _"Peacefully, Aro," he said with a smile._ _We_ _were_ _coming_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _shadows, sad smiles on our faces. We were all there even Rosalie, I nodded again to Edward and he shone._

 _"Aro, thank you for the many offerings you have given me to be a part of the voltouri but it would be going against what Bella would have wanted_

 _His gaze slid over to vision Alice and she, I stepped forward," What he's saying Aro, is_ _could you put him out." He looked agahst, his hand was brought up to his chest. Mouth, poised to speak when Marcus interupted him," As you wish, so it shall be done. Aro if this is what the child wants then he shall receive it, he has made it known that he does not wish to join us."_

 _Aro's mouth gaped open, within the milli-second he cranked it back up and nodded curtly,_ _Edward's eyes lit up and he welcomes the_ _smile_ _that set up pitch on his face._

 _"Thank you Aro, Marus, Caius! Thank you!" He turned to us_ _and hugged all of us individually. "You were right Alice," he whispered in my ear," I never should have doubted you, now thanks to you I get to go to heaven."_

 _The walls of the Voultori's hide away was still clear, and solid yet fading._

Esme, Carlisle, a hand wrapped around my torso, they were the first things I saw and felt as I came down from my vision induced spiral into the future.

Placing my hand on his shoulder he made no sign that he acknowledged me other than his slight nod.

"Edward, I, I," I paused, what if he didn't want to hear it. What if the vision wasn't fate like I though it was and merely just a possibility. I stared up at Jasper willing him to understand my unspoken question he nodded in return, I felt my confidence wavering but he brought it up again. Holding Jazz's hand I started up again," I had a vision where it was after," Esme and Carlisle sent a warning glare at me, I took the hint. "Anyway in it you and all of us were in Volterra, and you were asking permission to be killed, to be reunited with Bella but the weird thing was that you were alive in spirit. Your eyes sparkled and you looked at peace; that you were full of life, Bella's life," I stated earnestly.

His face tensed up as his mouth let out a fearsome growl, I staggered back into Jasper's arms. Esme into Carlisle's, and Rosalie grabbed on to Edward's hand. "THAT IS A RIDICULOUS NOTION!" He yelled. "Why would I ever go to Volterra? You were wrong Alice! When Bella dies," he paused," I will die! Maybe not literally but inside, I could never be happy as long as she would be dead!" He stepped forward and crumpled to the ground even with vampire hearing what he was saying was barley heard,"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry."

I burrowed myself deeper into his arms willing the bad words and vision to fade from my memory, as all of my human ones did.

 **Authoress Note:**

 **Again this is inspired by sillybella's _Peonies._ I put a poll up on my profile on who's point of view you want to see next, please check it out and vote. If any of you have tips on how to make chapter longer please pm me or review. By the way Quando é morta in Italian means how did she always review, favourite, and follow and know that reading is dreaming with your eyes open. :)**


End file.
